1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric vehicle charging connector assembly used for charging a power battery of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Social problems on environmental and energy affairs have recently produced a demand for an electric vehicle loaded with a power battery. Some types of electric vehicles have been put to practical use. The power battery provided in a body of the electric vehicle needs to be frequently charged and accordingly, an external battery charger needs to be readily connected to the power battery of the electric vehicle. Use of a connector assembly has been proposed for the purpose of connecting the battery charger and the power battery of the electric vehicle.
The connector assembly used for the above-described purpose includes a vehicle side connector body mounted on the body of the electric vehicle and vehicle side terminals enclosed in the vehicle side connector body. The terminals compose a charging power circuit. The connector assembly further includes an external connector body and external terminals enclosed in the external connector body. The external connector body is mated with and unmated from the vehicle side connector body mounted on the body of the electric vehicle so that the external terminals are connected to and disconnected from the vehicle side terminals, respectively.
Electrical connection between the terminals is unstable in the connector assembly of the above-described type in the condition that both connector bodies are not completely intermated such that the terminals are not completely interfitted. Charging in such a condition may result in an electrical disadvantage such as the generation of an arc between the terminals of both sides. However, the conventional connector assemblies are not provided by means with which an operator can see, during a mating operation, whether both connector bodies are completely interconnected. In this case, the mating operation may be completed even though both connector bodies are not completely interconnected because of failure or misjudgment by the operator and consequently, charging may be initiated by mistake.